ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SpiritBomb
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SpiritBomb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 21:31, March 30, 2011 hey there! You came,welcome to the ultra dragonball wiki! please go to the rules page to see his rules,and have a blast on the new wiki! 21:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok if you think you can don't tell me prove it to me =)~ by adding/posting info to pages or make some pages. Supremegogeta 22:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) If you can get 700 points with in 4 weeks than you can be the wikis next and maybe last Admin! Supremegogeta 23:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea you should you only have 140 points you still got at least 600 more points to go lol Supremegogeta 23:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey i told you it wasn't going to be easy lol Supremegogeta 23:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 11:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Just lettin you know,not everybody can be admin's if we get 1 or 2 more it is closed.Because if everyone is an admin,there is nobody to show the stuff too! 15:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes there is,but they get harder as you earn them, Hey Hey dude wats gong on? Supremegogeta 21:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) NEWS FLASH only 1 person is going to get the admin right,here is how it works.In order for anybody to get it they have to get over 700 points,but if more than one person makes it over,the one with the most points gets to be one! 22:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) thanks Spirit Bomb oh Thank You. I was sad there was no Pikkon page. Why do you think is started that pole. It got me a majin Buu page. I just can't thank you enough. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 00:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I am going to make a fan fic tommarow and i already have the story plotted out but i need help! i need a name for vegeta jr's son and Goku jr's son,my fan fic is going to be called dragonball NG standing for new generation.So please help me! 02:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Just pictures Hey,i saw you created the pages ginyu force,pikkon,and dark ssj.But all you did was put pictures,when you create pages try to atleast put somewhat a story on the page and mark it as needs work. 02:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) On your page"DBZ deadliest warrior who would win"page,it is meant to be a blog post.Now i know that the ultra dragonball wiki is meant for anything dragonball,but expecting users to edit the page just to speak up? So could you please copy and paste the contents of the page and put it in a blog post.And if you don't know how to do that,just let me know,i would be glad to help! 16:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep Yes you can,you can have anything on here as long as it is dragonball related! you can even copy and paste stuff from the other wiki! like i did the Vegito and Majin Buu page.And like I said,we all make mistakes(and just something,i think you are going to win the contest!)Good Luck! 19:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well you also have to have more points than anybody else if more than 1 gets over 700 19:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Put More Contents You should start putting contents on the pages you make. Its like God making Earth without putting anything in it. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 20:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) You may see it that way,but that doesn't mean that gotek or the other users will.I am still not choosing.I hope you understand :) 20:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) That Was A Lot Like Goku If you think about it what you on Blafoons talk page was a lot like Goku! Always wanting to become Better. Your Going To Win The Contest Your going to win the contest, so I've decided to stop trying to earn badges so it would be easier for you to win. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 21:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Your right. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 21:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I've Got It I've just devised a plan to tie with you. There's a 50% chance it will work! jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 21:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't suprise me.I knew you were a boy,i was actually about to message jeenking and tell him that you were a boy because he keeped calling you she.